Drowning
by Katriona
Summary: Sonny is about to go off the deep end. Can Carly and Jason bring him back? *Please review*
1. Default Chapter

Drowning   
  
  
Summary: Sonny is about to go off the deep end. Can Carly and Jason bring him back?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and such. Also, the lyrics used in the fic are from the song "There's No 'I' In Team" by Taking Back Sunday. I thought it fit well with whole Sonny/Jason thing going on in the show right now.   
****************   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Broken down in bars and bathrooms_  
_All I did was what I had to_  
_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
_It's just what anyone would do_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Carly paced around Jason's penthouse apartment. She'd been waiting for him there for over half an hour now. She knew he had things he had to do, but she hoped he would hurry up. After all, if Sonny came home and found her there...   
  
She paused. She didn't know what he'd do, exactly. That was why she was here in the first place. She was used to him blowing hot and cold on her, but this... This was different. It was like he was a completely different person, and it scared her.   
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and shutting again. "You wanted to see me?" Jason asked, taking off his jacket.   
  
Carly nodded. "It's Sonny, Jason. He needs you."   
  
Jason shook his head. "We've been through this, Carly. I'm the last person Sonny wants or needs to see right now."   
  
Carly looked at him imploringly, willing herself not to cry. "He's out of his mind, Jason. It's like he doesn't give a damn about anything anymore, except for the baby, and I..." her voice trailed off as she wiped the tears from her face.   
  
Jason went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be okay, Carly. He's strong, he'll bounce back from this."   
  
"But what if he doesn't?" Carly asked. "What if he can't? What if he just keeps getting worse and worse until finally... God, I don't even want to think about what's going to happen."   
  
"Then don't." he told her. "Don't think about it. Just concentrate on helping him. He needs you."   
  
She shook her head. "He needs you, Jason. I'm not strong enough, he knows that and so do you."   
  
"I know that you're a lot strong than you give yourself credit for." he countered.   
  
"I can't do this." Carly said, her voice coming out as a whisper.   
  
"You have to." Jason said firmly. "I'll handle things in the business, like I have been. I'll make sure nobody knows how bad it is. But Carly, like I told you the last time we talked about it, you're the only person who can bring him back from this."   
  
"Yeah, well the last time we talked about it we had to cut our conversation short because Sonny was holding a bottle to Jax's throat." she reminded him. "Jason, you have to find a way to help him. Maybe, I don't know, maybe tell Courtney that you guys have to lay low for a while - And I'm not telling you to stop seeing her, you know I've been supportive of you guys all along, but please, Jason, there has to be some way you can get Sonny to trust you again." she said pleadingly.   
  
Jason looked at her. He knew she was desperate, and afraid. Slowly, he nodded his head. "I'll try. I'm not promising anything, and I'm not going to push him, but I'll try."   
  
Carly nodded. "Thanks, Jason." She gave him a final, grateful hug, and left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Take the time to talk about it_  
_Think a lot and live without it_  
_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
_It's something unforgivable_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
****************  
A/N: So, how was it? I'm not sure if I'm going to add more chapters, or just leave it as is, so please, review and tell me what you think and if I should continue with it. 


	2. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Well I can't regret it_  
_Can't you just forget it_  
_I started something I couldn't finish_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After Carly left, Jason went out for a walk, trying to think of a way to help Sonny. Coming up empty, he returned home to find Courtney lying on the couch. 

"Hey," she said, patting the spot next to her. "Come here." 

He sat down, but remained silent. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder. 

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing." 

"It's my brother, isn't it?" she guessed. "Jason, please, don't shut me out." 

Jason nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, it's about him. Carly came to see me, a little while ago. She was scared. I'm really worried about her." 

"Worried about her, or worried about him?" Courtney pressed. 

"Both." Jason admitted. "You know Carly's pregnant. Watching Sonny lose it is the last thing she needs to deal with right now. And then there's Sonny himself, which is a different matter entirely..." 

"Well, what did Carly say?" Courtney inquired. 

Jason sighed. "Something ridiculous, as usual." 

Courney sent him a Look. "Care to elaborate? This isn't business we're disscussing; it's my brother, and sister-in-law, and by extension my neice or nephew. It's no fair keeping secrets from me." 

"Allright." Jason conceded. "She wants... She just wants me to help Sonny get better. She made me promise to try." 

"And what's so bad about that?" Courtney asked. "You're his best friend. Why are you so reluctant to help him?" 

"Because I can't." he insisted. "I just got through explaining this to Carly, don't tell me I have to go over it with you, too." 

Courtney looked down, hurt. 

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized, immediately regretting what he'd said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You want to know why I can't help him?" 

"You're his best friend." she repeated. 

"And right now, he considers me his worst enemy." Jason countered. 

"But why?" she asked. 

"You know why." Jason answered. 

"No, I don't." she replied. "All I know is the reason Sonny keeps giving us. But there's more than that, Jason, there has to be. He wouldn't be doing this just because we're together. That's not enough to make him push you away like this, is it?" 

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so. Normally, I don't think it is. But Courtney, he isn't normal right now. He's crazy, he's paranoid-" 

"All the more reason for you to stay close to him!" she interrupted. 

He sighed. "It's not that simple. Sonny is making bad decisions right now, he's not thinking clearly. When I'm around, it reminds him of our so-called 'betrayl', and he gets even worse, and I don't want to see that happen." 

"So what are you going to do?" Courtney asked. 

"I don't know." he replied. He got up. 

"Where are you going?" she asked him. 

He looked at her as if it should be obvious. "I'm going to do what you and Carly have been asking me to." 

She nodded. "Thank you," she said. 

He pretended not to hear her as he walked out the door. He went across the hall, and knocked on Sonny's door. Carly answered. 

"Jason, hi." 

"Hey, Carly, is he here?" 

Carly stepped aside to let him in. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen. You're going to talk to him now?" 

"As good a time as any." he replied. 

"Okay," she said, "I'll be across the hall with Courtney." 

She left, and Sonny came out, expecting to see his wife. Instead, he came face-to-face with his best friend. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny demanded. 

"Trying to find out what's going on." Jason replied. "Damnit, Sonny, look at yourself. You're acting weird, you're drinking a lot. Carly's scared, Courtney's scared, and frankly, I'm scared. I want to help you, but you have to let me." 

"I don't need your help!" Sonny shouted. "Go back to screwing around with my baby sister, see how long it takes you to get her killed." 

"Courtney and I aren't 'screwing around', as you so delicately put it." Jason snapped. "I love her, and she loves me, but damnit, she loves you, too." 

"Then why is she putting everything at risk by holding on to you, huh?" Sonny questioned. "Why is she taking your time, your attention away from protecting Carly, and Michael, and the baby?" 

"She's not!" Jason protested. "I'm capable of protecting your family, including Courtney. You just don't want to believe it. This isn't even about us, is it? Why don't you just tell me what your real problem is?" 

"Get out!" Sonny yelled. "Just get the hell away from me. Just go." 

"Fine," Jason said, giving up. "I'll go."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_And if we go down we go down together_  
_Cause best friends means_  
_Well best friends means..._  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


****************  
A/N: The one person who reviewed requested a second chapter, so here you go. Hopefully this one will get a better response. 


End file.
